I'm Sorry –미안해요-
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: I'm Sorry, a sequel from I wonder if you heart like me. Sedikit cerita dibalik apa yang terjadi di kehidupan si kembar Eunhyuk dan Eunjae dengan si namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Silahkan dibaca saja XD/HaeHyuk/Warning: GS/ Gender Switch/typos/Jangan lupa review XD


**I'm Sorry**

**–미안해요****-**

A sequel from **  
I wonder if you heart like me**

**너도 나처럼**

_Warning : GS/Gender switch/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P  
GS for Eunhyuk, Teuki, and Heechul _

.

.

.

_When the morning comes will I be able to see you again?  
I'll love you like the first time we met  
No matter how much time passes us  
Everyone blesses us  
For some reason, your [empty]seat feels so empty  
All day i cry  
I'm sorry for hurting you  
I'm sorry for doing nothing for you  
I'm sorry for not forgetting you  
I'm sorry, but today  
I want to see you one last time_

_0o0o0o0_

Donghae POV

_"Hae."_

Suara itu..

_"Hae.."_

Suara itu lagi..

_"Donghae"_

Ii.. itu..

_"Kau tak mendengarku?"_

Suara Eunhyuk?

_"ahahaha.. kau benar.."_

Eh? tapi.. Eunhyukkan.. sudah..

_"Jadi kau mau aku pergi?"_

Eh.. bukan.. tunggu.. jangan.. jangan pergi..

Jangan..

Jangan tinggalkan aku..

Jangan..

_"ahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda"_

Eh?

_"aku akan tetap di sampingmu, Hae.."_

Benarkah?

_"tentu saja, bukankah selama ini aku yang selalu ada untukmu?"_

Ah iyah.. tentu saja.. hanya kau..

Hanya kau..

Yang selalu ada untukku..

_"tentu saja.. karena aku.. mencintaimu.."_

Eh? benarkah?

Tapi..

_"Kau meragukan aku?"_

Tentu tidak..

Tidak..

Aku.. percaya padamu..

_"Baguslah"_

Hyukkie?

_"Ya?"_

Aku juga..

_"Eh?"_

Aku juga..

Mencintaimu..

_"Aku tahu"_

Aku tersenyum.. dia tahu.. dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya..

Hyukkie ku..

Aku pun memeluk erat Hyukkie yang ada di depanku.

.

.

.

_I try to catch you, I try to touch your hand  
But you take a step back and turn around  
I call and call you, shout out and cry  
But my tears cannot be heard by you _

_Come back to me just once  
So I can tell you the unfinished words  
I love you though  
I can't see you in this world  
Hold me, who is like this_

_0o0o0o0_

-Normal POV-

Seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar yang ada di rumah mewahnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, membuat kecantikannya kembali berbinar di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu. Di sampingnya, ada seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Nampaknya kedua orang itu akan mengantarkan makanan.

_Tok.. tokk.. _"Hae?" ucap Heechul, yeoja cantik itu setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, anaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.. Heechul pun kembali mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

Masih tak ada jawaban..

"Donghae ah, eomma masuk, ne?" ucapnya setelah tak juga mendapat jawaban dari dalam..

_Krieet.. _pintu terbuka.. menampilkan seorang namja yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi di dekatjendela kamarnya sembari memeluk sebuah album foto dan memejamkan matanya.. tapi, ada hal yang aneh.. namja itu seperti tengah berbicara.. tapi bukan pada Heechul.. bibir namja itu masih mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak bisa Heechul dengar..

_Tes.. tess.. _air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi yeoja cantik itu ketika melihat anaknya seperti itu lagi..

Lagi?

Ya, karena belakangan ini, Donghae yang tak lain adalah anak semata wayangnya selalu berbicara sendiri sembari memeluk sebuah album foto milik Eunhyuk, istrinya.

"Donghae ah.." ucap yeoja itu sembari menepuk pelan bahu anaknya.

Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sang eomma. Seulas senyum kemudian tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Eomma~" ucapnya riang membuat Heechul ikut tersenyum.

"Eomma bawakan sarapan untuk mu, kau makan dulu, ne?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya membuat kening Heechul mengkerut.

"Simpan saja dulu. Aku mau menunggu Hyukkie untuk makan bersamaku.." ucap namja itu masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Heechul, kembali air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Tapi.. Hae.. Hyukkie.. kan.." Donghae menutup telinganya, pertanda tak mau mendengar perkataan sang Eomma.

"Tidak! Hyukkie itu masih ada eomma!" ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. "Dia selalu bersamaku, dia selalu menemaniku!" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang di wajahnya. "Bahkan dia mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku.." ucapnya kali ini dengan nada lirih, membuat air mata Heechul semakin deras.

.

.

.

_My tears falling like crazy, at this rate, what am I going to do  
I want to live proudly, what to do, my tears keep falling_

_My tears falling like crazy, at this rate, what am I going to do  
I want to live proudly, my tears keep falling like crazy_

_0o0o0o0_

-Heechul POV-

Aku menutup pelan pintu kamar Donghae. Kemudian rasanya tubuhku ambruk..

Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini..

Melihatnya berbicara sendiri..

Dan dia bilang bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk..

"Chullie?" Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku kemudian memelukku erat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada suamiku.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak Hannie.. aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa melihat anak mu seperti itu aku masih bisa baik-baik saja?

"Apa dia berbicara pada Eunhyuk lagi?" tanyanya dan kini aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ku dengar dia menghela nafasnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke psikiater?" tanyanya dan aku langsung memberikan tatapan tajamku padanya.

Kembali dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ayolah Chullie, ini demi kebaikannya" bujuknya.

"_hiks.._ kau pikir _hiks.. _anak kita gila?" tanya ku masih dengan tatapan tajam yang kuarahkan padanya.

"Tapi Chullie, kita tak bisa membiarkannnya terus begini. Ini juga demi kebaikannya" bujuknya padaku.

Tidak Hannie..

Anakku tidak gila..

.

.

_A woman loves you.  
The woman loves you wholeheartedly.  
She follows you around like a shadow every day.  
She smiles but is actually crying._

_That woman is very shy  
So she learnt how to smile  
Her heart is so full of tear,  
She can't even share her story with  
her best friend  
That's why, that woman  
loved you  
Cause you were so like her  
another fool._

_0o0o0o0_

Aku letakkan bunga tulip putih di makam menantu dan cucuku. Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di pemakaman. Tepatnya di makam Eunhyuk dan Eunhae, menantu dan cucuku.

Tragis rasanya ketika memori tentang keduanya kembali terulang di otakku.

Eunhyuk adalah sahabat dekat Donghae, orang yang sangat mengerti Donghae lebih dari aku. Aku pikir Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. Ternyata aku salah.. salah besar. Donghae ternyata hanya menganggap Eunhyuk sekedar sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya adalah Eunjae, saudara kembar Eunhyuk.

Suatu hari, Eunhyuk dan kedua orang tuanya datang padaku dan suamiku. Mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk telah mengandung dua bulan dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak dari Donghae. Meskipun kecewa karena mereka telah melakukan hal itu diluar nikah, tapi disisi lain aku merasa senang. Karena dulu kupikir berarti keduanya memang saling mencintai. Dan disitulah semua berawal, saat Donghae menolak mentah-mentah untuk dinikahkan dengan Eunhyuk. Saat itu dia mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Eunhyuk. Dan saat itu lah dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya yang dicintainya hanya Eunjae, Kim Eunjae, saudara kembar Eunhyuk yang terpaut 4 menit dengannya. Kulihat ekspresi Eunhyuk saat itu sangat terluka. Dia bahkan mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika Donghae tidak mau menikahinya, kemudian dia lari, entah kemana. Kangin yang memang berwatak keras menghajar anakku, sementara aku dan Hangeng tak menyalahkan aksinya itu. Kami mengerti, jika kami ada di posisi mereka pun pasti kami akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Malamnya, Eunhyuk dapat ditemukan dalam keadaan yang tak bisa disebut baik-baik saja. Karena dia ditemukan hendak bunuh diri di jembatan Mapo, yang terkenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri paling banyak di Korea Selatan. Untunglah pihak kepolisian kebetulan sedang mengadakan pemeriksaan disana, mengingat angka bunuh diri di jembatan itu meningkat.

Sungguh aku tak mengira anak sepolos dan sebaik Eunhyuk bahkan berpikiran untuk bunuh diri dan aku pun merasa bersalah, karena anakku, dia bahkan hendak mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan Donghae tak mau menikahinya, aku dan Hangeng berusaha untuk membujuk Donghae agar mau menikahinya, dan akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dengan syarat dia tak akan mau menyentuh Eunhyuk, dan hanya mengundang beberapa orang penting saja, dengan terpaksa kami menyetujui syarat itu.

Di hari pernikahan mereka pun, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari Donghae maupun Eunhyuk. Aku melihat Donghae yang terus-terusan menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk dan begitu pula Eunjae. Ada apa ini? kenapa bahkan saudara kembarnya pun bersikap seperti itu? sungguh aku tak mengerti. Disisi lain aku begitu merasa bersalah pada Eunhyuk, karena aku lah yang memaksa Donghae menikahinya. Tapi pernikahan itu tak menyiratkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Eunhyuk ah, mianhae..

Setelah menikah Eunhyuk ku paksa tinggal denganku karena aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia dan Donghae jika harus tinggal berdua. Dan seperti yang kuduga, mereka bahkan tidur terpisah dan sering sekali aku melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis sendirian bahkan sampai tertidur. Sungguh keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan baik bagi Eunhyuk atau pun janin yang dikandungnya, bahkan aku sering menemukannya berusaha menghabisi dirinya sendiri dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kehamilannya, dia tak pernah memeriksakan kandungannya, atau pun sekedar meminum multivitamin bagi ibu hamil pun tak dilakukannya. aku benar-benar khawatir saat itu..

Eunhyuk ah, begitu tersiksakah dirimu? Maafkan eomma yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mu dan malah menjebloskanmu ke neraka dunia.

Suatu pagi, tak kutemukan Eunhyuk dimanapun. Aku begitu khawatir, aku cemas dan kutemukan ponselnya terjatuh di dekat meja makan, alangkah kagetnya aku saat itu karena yang nampak dari ponsel itu adalah foto Donghae yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Eunjae. Panik, aku langsung menghubungi Teuki, Kangin dan Hangeng.. juga Donghae.

Akhirnya, aku mendapat telephone bahwa Eunhyuk terserempet mobil dan si pelakunya lah yang mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu, aku dan Hangeng berbicara dengan Donghae. Aku sudah tak kuat melihat penderitaan Eunhyuk dan parahnya Donghae hanya mengatakan sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaan Eunhyuk ataupun bayinya. Saat itu aku yang menghajarnya, sama sekali tak kubayangkan aku membesarkan seorang bajingan seperti dia. aku katakan semua penderitaan Eunhyuk dan semua usahanya untuk menghabisi dirinya sendiri. Aku katakan semua pemikiranku tentang semua yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk, termasuk ketika Donghae mabuk dan menghubungi Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya mereka melakukan hal 'itu'.

Donghae masih menyanggah mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk lah yang menjebaknya, aku benar-benar tak mengeti dengan pemikiran anakku sendiri. Mana mungkin orang seperti Eunhyuk bisa melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan dia? Sungguh tak mungkin.

Dan kembali, Eunhyuk diberitakan kabur dari rumah sakit. Kami berpencar mencarinya, kecuali Donghae dan Eunjae. Aku benar-benar heran dengan yeoja itu. padahal adiknya sedang hamil dan melarikan diri tapi dia malah santai dan tampak tak perduli sama sekali. karena aku penasaran, aku pun mengajaknya bicara dan akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Donghae dan merasa Eunhyuk sudah merampas Donghae darinya. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu, bagaimana mungkin dia menganggap Eunhyuk merampas Donghae? Padahal dia sendiri yang menolak Donghae? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Dan aku mengirimkan rekaman pembicaraanku dengan Eunjae pada Donghae. Masa bodoh dia mau percaya atau tidak, yang penting aku telah memberitahu anakku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suatu hari, Leeteuk megatakan bahwa Donghae datang ke rumahnya dan memaksa ingin masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya disana. Tapi setelah hari itu, dia tampak mencemaskan Eunhyuk. Dia bahkan ikut mencari Eunhyuk. Apakah Donghae sudah sadar? Ku harap iya. Karena aku senang dengan perubahannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil menemukan Eunhyuk di Busan, ternyata dia tinggal dengan sepasang suami istri yang sudah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan kulihat Eunhyuk tampak lebih baik, syukurlah.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku dan Leeteuk memaksa Eunhyuk untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Dan alangkah kagetnya kami ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa cucuku memiliki kelainan di jantungnya. Eunhyuk tampak terpukul saat itu dan dia memilih diam di kamarnya. Hingga saat malam hari, kudengar teriakan panik dari Donghae, saat aku hendak menghampirinya, ku temukan Donghae yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya dan Donghae segera membawanya ke Seoul Hospital.

Disana, Eunhyuk harus menjalani operasi caesar dan untunglah keduanya selamat. Dokter berbicara dengan Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Eunhae -nama yang Donghae berikan untuk cucuku- mengalami kelainan di jantungnya dan harus dilakukan operasi segera. Sungguh tak terbayangkan olehku, cucuku yang baru saja lahir itu harus menjalani operasi yang membelah dadanya. Saat itu kulihat Donghae berbicara pada Eunhyuk yang masih tak sadarkan diri sembari menangis pilu. Dia menggumamkan permintaan maafnya pada Eunhyuk. Aku tahu, Donghae pun pasti merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini, dia pasti merasa bersalah karena dia juga lah yang membuat Eunhyuk dan anaknya menderita seperti ini.

Sejak hari itu, Donghae terus-terusan bolak balik menjaga Eunhyuk dan Eunhae. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sudah seperti Donghaeku yang biasanya. Suatu hari ketika Eunhyuk sadar dan memaksa ingin melihat Eunhae, dia hampir terjatuh dan Donghae yang baru saja datang, hendak menolongnya tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk malah mengusirnya dan mengatakan tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Kulihat, meski sekilas, Donghae menangis..

Donghae, meski diusir berapa kali pun oleh Eunhyuk dia masih menjaga Eunhyuk, walaupun dari kejauhan, tak lupa dia juga menjaga Eunhae. Hingga suatu hari.. di hari itu.. kulihat Donghae dan Hangeng berlari menghampiriku dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menunggu dokter Park, dan setelah itu, dokter mengatakan bahwa cucuku sudah tak bisa di tolong lagi. Kulihat Eunhyuk berteriak dan menuduh Donghae telah membunuh cucuku. Tak lama, kulihat Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri. Donghae segera berlari menghampirinya, namun para dokter dan perawat menyuruhnya untuk menunggu aku dan Hangeng menghampiri Donghae yang tengah menangis melihat Eunhyuk yang kini tengah dikerubungi oleh para dokter dan perawat.

"AF! AFF! RJP SEGERA! SIAPKAN MESIN DEFIB!" saat itu, dokter segera menekan-nekan dada Eunhyuk, berusaha menolong menantuku itu. kudengar tangis Donghae semakin menjadi.

"VT!VT! DEFIB 120 JOULE!" kembali terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari dokter dan perawat..

"SEMUA CLEAR!" kulihat di dada Eunhyuk dipasang mesin yang disebut defibrilator tadi.

"TAK ADA RESPON!"  
"RJP! AMIODARON!"

"TAK ADA RESPON, DOK!"

"DEFIB 360 JOULE!"

"ASISTOL!"

"ADRENALIN!"

"TAK ADA RESPON!"

Masih terngiang teriakan dokter dan perawat-perawat itu, tapi sayang..

Menantuku tak juga tertolong, Donghae langsung menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk dan tangisnya terdengar sangat pilu saat itu.

Aku menyeka air mataku yang kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku. Lalu kuusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Eunhyuk ah, kau tahu? sekarang Donghae di rawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa" aku menghirup nafas panjang, berusaha menetralkan perasaanku.

"Dua hari yang lalu, dia mengamuk dan merusak semua barang yang ada di kamar kalian. Eomma.. eomma.. _hiks.. _Eomma tak punya pilihan lain selain menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa.. hiks.. dan dokter mengatakan.. mengatakan kalau.. _hiks.. _kalau Donghae.. mengalami Halusinasi dan.. dan _hiks.. _dia.. harus dirawat.. _hiks.. _di.. _hiks.. _rumah sakit jiwa.."

Aku kembali menangis, kenapa.. kenapa kisah kalian harus seperti ini? kenapa malah jadi begini?

.

.

.

_There's alot of things I feel sorry for, but there's alot of things I couldn't say  
For you who has turned away right now, I can only give tears  
Truthfully, i'm so upset, I don't even know the reason  
To why I have to seperate with you  
I'm so upset  
So please don't  
Leave me, don't go, you don't have to love me  
I will just love you myself_

_0o0o0o0_

Donghae POV

_"Kau pembunuh!"_

Tidak Hyukkie, aku bukan pembunuh..

_"Kau yang menyebabkan anakku meninggal! Kau pembunuh Hae.. kau pembunuh! Kau juga harus mati!"_

Tidak! Tidak Hyukkie.. aku bukan pembunuh..

Aku tidak membunuh Eunhae..

Bukan aku..

Aku bukan pembunuh..

_"Anakku meninggal gara-gara kau, Hae! Kau yang membunuhnya!"_

Tidak..

Kumohon jangan seperti itu Hyukkie..

Bukan aku...

Bukan aku yang membunuh anak kita..

_"Apa kau puas sekarang, Hae? Setelah membunuh anakku?"_

Tidak Hyukkie..

Sudah kuucapkan berulang kali, bukan aku yang membunuh anak kita..

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuhnya..

Aku menyayangi anak kita..

_"Tidak, kau tak pernah menyayanginya Hae. Kau membencinya, sama seperti kau membenciku, kan?"_

Tidak..

Aku menyayangi kalian..

Aku mencintai mu, Hyukkie..

_"Tapi sekarang aku membenci mu, Hae.. sangat.."_

Tidak Hyukkie..

Kumohon jangan seperti itu..

Jangan membenciku..

_"Selamat tinggal, Lee Donghae.."_

Jangan..

Jangan pergi..

Aku mohon, Hyukkie..

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Jangan pergi..

_"Aku benci appa!"_

Eunhae?

Tidak, kau tak boleh membenci appa sayang..

_"Appa tak sayang aku dan eomma.. aku benci appa.."_

Tidak sayang..

Appa sayang Eunhae dan eomma

_"Appa jahat! Aku benci appa.."_

Tidak!

Eunhae!

Tunggu!

Jangan tinggalkan appa!

Kembali!

Kembali!

Kumohon!

_"hahahaha.. kau puas sekarang, tuan Lee yang terhormat?"_

Siapa? Siapa kau?

_"Kau tak mengenalku?"_

_"Aigoo.. kau terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran bodohmu, hingga kau bahkan tak mengenal aku.."_

SIAPA KAU?

_"Aku adalah orang yang akan menguasai tubuhmu!"_

Tidak!

Pergi!

Pergi!

_"ahahaha.. kau ini sesudah membuat istri dan anakmu meninggal, bahkan kau sekarang berani mengusirku? Bagus sekali kelakuanmu, tuan Lee"_

Tidak!

Bukan aku!

Bukan aku yang membuat mereka meninggal!

_"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang membuat mereka meninggal? Ibumu? Ayahmu? Kau penyebabnya! Kau pelaku nya! Kau yang membunuh mereka!"_

Diam!

Bukan aku!

Pergi!

Pergi!

_"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mati, LEE DONGHAE!"_

Tidak!

Pergi!

_"ahahaha.. picik sekali kau, Lee Donghae. Kau mau istri dan anakmu menerima permintaan maafmu?"_

Tentu saja!

_"Pergi temui mereka, dan bunuh dirimu dihadapan mereka.."_

Apa dengan cara itu mereka bisa memaafkanku?

_"ahahaha.. tentu saja.. percaya padaku.."_

Baiklah, berarti aku harus pergi dari sini..

_"Ya, benar! itulah yang harus kau lakukan.. hahahahaha"_

_._

_._

_._

-Normal POV-

Bunyi sirine terdengar berbunyi kencang memekakkan telinga di dua pertiga malam itu..

"Perhatian! Pasien Lee Donghae dari ruang rawat akut telah kabur! Harap semua siaga! Sekali lagi, Pasien Lee Donghae dari ruang rawat akut telah kabur! Harap semua siaga!"

Tampak seorang namja tengah berlari mengendap-endap melewati pagar rumah sakit jiwa itu. Setelah berhasil keluar dari pagar rumah sakit jiwa, namja itu terus berlari sembari mengantongi sebilah pisau di saku celananya.

"Eunhyuk! Aku harus bertemu Eunhyuk!" ucap namja itu masih berlari menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

"Apa? Donghae kabur?" ucap seorang namja paruh baya, kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya melalui telephone itu.

"Ne, saya akan berusaha membantu mencarinya" ucap namja itu kemudian menutup telephone.

"Ada apa, Hannie?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng, suaminya.

"Donghae kabur, aku akan membantu mencarinya di sekitar sini. Kau diam di rumah, ne?" ucap nya lembut pada sang istri.

"Andwae.. aku tak mau. Aku ingin ikut mencarinya juga" ucap Heechul keras kepala.

"Tapi Chullie, bagaimana kalau dia nanti datang kemari?"

"Tidak, dia tak mungkin datang ke mari, kurasa dia pasti datang ke sana.." ucap Heechul membuat Hangeng mengkerutkan alisnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie.. hyukkie ini aku.. aku datang.." ucap seorang namja sembari mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Eunhae.. appa datang, sayang.." ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus gundukan tanah yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Bangun! Kalian harus bangun dan bicara padaku!" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

_"hahaha.. kau bodoh! Mereka sudah mati!" _ucap sebuah suara yang hanya didengar Donghae.

"Tidak! Mereka tidak mati! Mereka hanya tertidur!"

_"Mereka sudah mati, Lee Donghae pabo! Dan itu semua gara-gara kau!"_ ucap suara itu lagi. Donghae menutup telinganya, agar suara itu tak mengganggunya.

_"Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh! Mati saja kau!"_

"Tidak! Tidak!" ucap Donghae sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_"Bukankah kau mau meminta maaf pada anak dan istrimu?"_

"Iya, tentu saja"

_"Matilah! Bunuh diri mu sendiri! Dan susul mereka!" _ucap suara itu lagi

Donghae termenung.. haruskah? Dia menghabisi dirinya sendiri?

_"hahahaha.. kau bahkan tak berani melakukannya, kau benar-benar bodoh!"_

"DIAM!" teriak Donghae, kemudian dia mengambil pisau yang tadi di bawanya dari dapur Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu.

Namja itu kemudian mengacungkan pisau itu dan berniat mengarahkan pisau tajam itu pada perutnya.

"ANDWAE! JANGAN DONGHAE!"teriak sebuah suara membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu.

"Hae.. ini appa.. jangan lakukan itu, nak.." bujuk Hangeng sembari mendekat ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appa.. Hyukkie dan Eunhae membenciku.. appa.. eomma.." ucap Donghae lirih dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Heechul yang berada di belakang suaminya beringsut ke tanah melihat anak semata wayangnya yang hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak Hae, Hyukkie dan Eunhae tidak membenci mu.."

_"Bohong! Apa yang dikatakan orang tuamu semua bohong! Istri dan anakmu sangat membencimu.. mereka bahkan meninggalkanmu karena mereka membencimu!"_ ucap suara itu lagi, Donghae mengangguk.

"Appa bohong! Aku akan menyusul Eunhae dan Hyukkie.. selamat tinggal, appa.. eomma.."

_"Bagus.. matilah kau! Bunuh diri mu sendiri! Matilah kau, Lee Donghae!"_ ucap suara itu lagi dan tanpa ragu Donghae pun menghujamkan pisau tajam itu tepat di perutnya..

"ANDWAE!" teriak Heechul dan Hangeng berbarengan..

Donghae terjatuh ke tanah dan dari mulut dan Perutnya keluar darah merah segar yang mengalir deras.

"Mianhae.. Hyukkie.. Eunhae.." ucap Donghae lemah sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

"DONGHAE!" teriak Heechul pilu sembari memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya. Dia mengamati semua barang yang ada disana..

Pandangannya berhenti di sebuah album foto yang dulu sering dipeluk dan diajak bicara oleh anak semata wayangnya.

Penasaran.. yeoja itu mun mengambil album foto itu..

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika iris coklatnya menangkap sebuah gambar ikan nemo yang ada di cover album foto tersebut..

Jari-jari lentiknya pun akhirnya membuka halaman perhalaman album tersebut..

Kening yeoja tersebut mengkerut, pasalnya dalam album itu semua adalah foto-foto dari anak semata wayangnya.

Ya, semua objek dalam album itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae.

Mulai dari Donghae ketika masih kecil, hingga Donghae yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

Tapi, nampaknya foto-foto itu diambil secara diam-diam karena sang objek foto sama sekali tidak sadar kamera.

Ditengah halaman album foto tersebut, terselip sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih..

Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi paras cantik yeoja itu.

Kemudian, diakhir halaman, kembali yeoja itu menemukan sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sama dengan surat yang berada di tengah halaman tadi..

Senyuman kembali terukir di paras cantiknya.

Inikah yang membuat anaknya berubah?

Jari-jari lentiknya kemudian mengelus sebuah foto yang ada di akhir halaman album itu, tepat disamping surat terakhir tadi..

Itu adalah foto pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Donghae ah.. baik-baik disana, ne? Jaga Hyukkie dan Eunhae" ucap yeoja itu dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Kemudian dia memeluk album foto itu erat.

0o0o0o0o

_Lee Donghae.._

_We, met for the first time years ago and then I fell in love at first sight_

_Hae, wherever you go, I stand by your side like a shadow  
Now and then, there are so many many things to prove my love for you  
Even when I'm hurt, even when I fall, you're the only one remaining by my side_

_Let's never break up  
I really love you  
The one who I choose is only you_

_Even to my tears, even to my little smiles.. Do you know?  
That it all came from you_

_Don't say such things like you've gotten old already because I make you worry so much  
No matter how I look at it, for me, there is no one in this world that is as wonderfull as you are (don't even say such things)  
I don't know why you keep staying with me. _

_And also I'm sorry because I am not enough for you  
But still try to believe. I will I will do well_

_Even if it seems the words 'There is no one but you' looks so obvious , how do I show you my heart?  
Even though we fight, even when we say we hate (each other) to death, doesn't your heart know already?  
Those days of only beautiful things, seeing together only the good things about us, eating together, having fun together, crying together and laughing together  
Thank you for believing in me that i won't fall and for standing by my side. Really thank you_

_I will always thank you and love you_

0o0o0o0o

_Lee Donghae.._

_A woman loves you. The woman loves you wholeheartedly.  
She follows you around like a shadow every day.  
She smiles but is actually crying.  
How much longer do I just have to look at you, alone.  
This love that came like wind, This love that is like a shit,  
If I continue this, will you love me?  
Just come a little nearer  
just a little bit. Please don't step back_

_I, the one who loves you, is still next to you.  
That woman is crying._

_That woman is very shy, so she learnt how to smile  
Her heart is so full of tear, She can't even share her story with her best friend_

That's why, that woman loved you  
Cause you were so like her  
another fool. Yet another fool  
Please give me a hug before you leave me  
I want to be loved, dear. That's all I wanted  
She shouts, just in her heart, just in her heart.  
No one can hear her, but that woman is still next you  
Do you know that I am that woman? You don't do you?  
Because you are just a fool.  
how much  
how much longer  
Do I have to love you like this  
This love that is like a fool  
This love that is like a shit  
would you love me?  
That woman, who loves you  
Is still next you  
and she is still crying.

0o0o0o0o

~End~

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Hai! Aku kembali dengan sekuel dari **I wonder if you heart like me..**

Disini niat nya mau nyiksa bang ikan..

Tapi hueeeeeee big fail..

Entah kenapa rasanya tulisanku jadi ancur lebur kayak gini

Mianhe *bow*

Dan..

Umm.. maaf ya belom sempet apdet ff lain..

Lagi miskin ide.. hueeeeeeee

Tapi kalau udah dapet ide pasti langsung aku apdet koq ^^~

Dan umm.. disini lagi-lagi aku masukin beberapa istilah medis kayak AF aka Atrial Fibrilasi, VT aka Ventrikular Takikardi, Asistol, semua itu gangguan irama jantung yang berbahaya.. terus ada Defib aka Defibrilator, itu loooh alat yang kayak setrikaan yang buat ngalirin listrik ke jantung pasien. Kalo amiodaron dan adrenalin itu nama obat yah~..

Dan ah iyah, disini Hae nya mengalami halusinasi..

Pada pasien-pasien jiwa, biasanya halusinasi terjadi karena koping yang kurang efektif, bahasa gampangnya sih halusinasi terjadi ketika si pasien mengalami suatu kejadian yang membuat dirinya merasa terpuruk dan terpukul tapi, dia sendiri tak sanggup untuk menghadapi kejadian itu. ya, setidaknya gampangnya kurang lebih begitu.

Dan pada awal fase halusinasi ini, si pasien merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dihalusinasikannya.. dalam fict ini Hae merasa nyaman dengan suara Hyukkie.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan halusinasi itu malah akan berbalik menyerangnya bahkan kadang memojokkan si penderita yang bahayanya malah dituruti oleh si penderita karena dia takut dengan halusinasi itu. dalam fict ini suara-suara yang di dengar hae menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri dan parahnya malah diikuti oleh Hae. Yap, kurang lebih begitulah.. hehehe

Ahhh iya ituu surat Hyukkie buat Hae, itu lirik laguuu.. mian gak bikin sendiri.. aku payah dalam urusan romance u.u.. tapi, pasti readerdeul tau, kan lirik lagu apa? Kekeke

Yup, ada from u nya SJ sama That womannya Baek JI Young eonnie XD

satu lagi, big thanks to **Chia **eonnie *hug eon* mian ngerepotin mulu XD *wink*

Bales ripiu **I wonder if you heart like me **dulu, ne?

**Lee maria: **huaa gomawo buat pujiannya *sodorin bunga* ini ada sekuelnya, semoga chingu baca XD. gomawo ripiunya XD

**Lyndaariezz: ***sodorin tissue* iye bener..gara-gara hae hyukkie mati, tapi disini hae juga malah ikutan mati, hiks.. gomawo ripiunya XD

**Dinie teukie: **o.O apakah itu artinya, ching? Gak usah dibunuh juga ini udah bunuh diri sendiri koq ching

**Ressijewelll: **eon.. disini udah agak diceritain kenapa hyukkie menderita sama sedikit tentang kenapa hae tiba-tiba bilang gitu.. tapi berasa kurang yah eon *sadar diri* u.u

**Dekdes: **sedahsyat itu kah? Iyah Hae jahat.. tapi disini enggak koq XD. gomawo udah ripiu XD

**Hyukkie'sJewels : **umm.. lagu apa ajah yah? Lupa lagi *plakk* yang pasti ada talking to the moon nya bruno mars, terus ada 2am yang sama ama judul ceritanya.. trus juga hate you love you nya SJ, ada juga love really hurt nya yeye oppa.. ada juga Baek Ji Young yang Like Being shot a bullet..terus apa lagi yah? Lupa, mian u.u gomawo buat dukungannya *hughug

**Chocoolatee : **ini udah diceritain kenapa hyukkienya mati.. bisa di terima, kah? Moga bisa yah u.u

**nvyptr :** jangankan chingu, aku juga sama XD. gomawo buat ripiu dan dukungannya *hughug

**Anonymouss: ***sodorin tissue* ini udah hadir sekuelnya, mian kalo kurang memuaskan.. hueee semoga suka, ne XD

**RianaClouds: **enggak.. hae gak sama eunjae eonnie.. tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi.. kekekekeke *evil laugh#digeplak yang punya nama kekekeke

**Lee Eun Jae: **bukan eon.. itu campur aduk liriknyah eon..kekekekee. IGY? Hueeee lagi miskin ide eon.. hueeeee ini sekuelnya gimana ini? kurang nyiksa yah? Huee

**Guest:** *sodorin tissue* mian Donghae sidenya gak ada.. malah versi orang ketiga abis kalo Donghae side takutnya malah ngulang-ngulang uang kemaren *emang ini enggak?* huee ini sekuelnya gimanakah? Moga suka XD

**Guest:** *pukpuk, sodorin tissue* iyah hae jahat banget.. ini sekuelnya gimana kah? Moga suka yah~

**Guest: **hueeeeeee IGY sedang tak ada ide.. tar abis bertapa moga bisa apdet, ne? Disini udah agak dijelasin kenapa hyukkie mati, gimanakah? Moga suka, ne? XD

**misskyu0604: **emm.. kalo happy end kurang berasa gregetnya ching XD *dilempar ikan* kekeke *pukpuk jangan nangis, ne? Ini sekuelnya gimana kah? Moga suka, yah? XD

**masrifah: **ini sekuelnya sudah datang, gimanakah? Semoga suka, ne? XD

**leechoi2711: **ini hae povnya hadir.. tapi.. hueee mian yah kalo jelek u,u. Gimanakah? Hae nya kurang merasa menyesal yah? u.u

**bluerissing: **hayuk aku ikutan ching! Kekekekeke *ikutan digetok ikan. Ini sekuelnya semoga suka, ne? XD

**Guest: **ehehehe emang aku gak bilang aku udah bikin yah eon? *pasang muka innocent* kekeke. Ini sekuelnya gimana kah eon? Moga suka, ne? XD

**SsungMine: **hueee mian Hae pov-nya malah kayak gini. Ini gimanakah? Moga suka, ne?  
**YeHyuk EunHae: **ini udah agak diceritain kenapa Hyukkienya mati.. moga suka, ne? XD  
**Nurul. P. Putri: ***pukpuk saeng sambil sodorin tisuue* ini sekuelnya gimana kah? Masih kesel gak? XD

**Paprikapumpkin: **sekuel datang sesuai permintaan. Gimanakah? Moga suka, ne? XD. kekeke ini haenya udah nyusul Hyukkie ama Eunhae.. masih jahat kah Donghaenya? Kekeke

**Diitactorlove: **ehehehe aku gak tega kalo bikin hyukkie gila.. kekeke.. teganya kalo bikin hae gila *plakk* ini sekuelnya gimana kah? Moga suka, ne?

**dwiihae: **huaaa gomawo.. ini gimanakah sekuelnya? Moga suka juga XD

**Song Hye Hoon : **iye setuju, angst nya emang kurang u.u eh? req? Ngantri dulu, ne XD *author kepedean* wkwk. Ini gimanakah sekuelnya? Moga suka, ne?

**zoldyk : **ahahaha iya emang aneh n agak maksa sih mian *bow* ini sekuelnya gimanakah? Masih aneh yah o.O?

.

.

Yosh, akhir kata.. terimakasih pada semua yang udah mau baca..

Dan umm.. kalau udah selesai baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya, ne? *wink


End file.
